Fire Away
by SkyeElf
Summary: What exactly happened to Riff Raff and Magenta when they returned to Transexual? Did anyone notice the death of their master or will they get away with it?


**A/N: This movie/play has to be my favourite, because I can't stop trying to get people to watch the movie.**

**I always wondered what happened to these two once they got to their planet... Well, here you go.**

**I don't own Rocky Horror.**

**Fire Away**

Riff Raff stepped off the ship, wiping the sweat from his bald spot. It had been a rather long journey and he was exhausted; it had taken 2 earth years to reach Transexual.

"Riff Raff - what will they say when they found what we've done?" A female voice with a very thick Russian accent said.

He turned around, helping his beautiful sister down the stairs.

"They will never know. We just say that the master wished to stay behind to explore his illicit side." The alien being shrugged. It was sort of odd to see him without the hunch he had whilst on earth.

"The master was the heir of Transexual, brother, they will send some to find him, and then? What do we do when they don't find him and find he's dead in the ship?" She snapped. Sometimes she swore her brother was an immense idiot - when he shot Frank, Rocky and that groupie (she'd actually liked the groupie!), he didn't think about what would be the results if they were ever found out.

And she wouldn't just let him take the fall alone - Transylvanians just didn't do that. She would happily face the executioner with her brother, that was what being a Transylvanian meant.

Well, she wouldn't be happy about it, but it would be an honour to die alongside her brother.

She stopped when she heard the clicking of a dozen pair of heels coming toward them, all with guns pointed at the brother and sister pair. She swore loudly.

Soon they were surrounded by the royal guard, all of them in an array of corsets, garters and stockings. All blood red - the colour of the royal family.

"Riff Raff, I think they know." Magenta whispered into his ear, clutching onto her brother's arm. She wondered how they knew - was there an array of video cameras in the ship that she wasn't aware of?

He looked around carefully, hoping this was a welcome rather than an arrest. Sadly, he was wrong. He wondered why he'd returned to Transexual when at least half of him knew what would await them upon their return.

The captain of the guard stepped forward, holding out a pair of pink, fluffy handcuffs.

"Riff Raff, I hereby arrest you for the murder of the prince of Transexual in the galaxy Transylvania and treason to the royal throne," He roughly turned the alien around, tearing him from his sister, and slammed the cuffs on him, before pushing him towards a deputy, "And you, Magenta, for being accomplice to said murder and treason."

He slammed a pair of kinky cuffs on her too.

The siblings didn't say a word, just like neither of them struggled when they were arrested, they allowed the guard to lead them away to the palace.

Once in the palace, they faced the king of Transexual. His son definitely looked a lot like him; they shared the same crazy hair and Magenta thought their lips looked awfully alike too, especially with that shade of lipstick.

"Why did you kill my son?" The king asked softly, not bothering with the greetings or court protocol, as was the norm, there was usually a hearing to give the ones arrested a chance, however slight, to defend themselves. Death was not the only option. If you were found guilty of murder, treason and blasphemy, you would be executed, but things like thievery and cheating on your mate were less serious to the court, you'd be thrown in a dungeon to rot. Magenta honestly preferred death to a dungeon.

The tone scared Magenta. She wasn't a stranger to the king, she had worked in the palace before Frank had decided he wanted to explore the universe in search of Science, and he only ever spoke softly when he was furious. The king's temper was a lot better than his son's was.

"My lord, he had fallen into the earthly sin of coitus, of lust and pleasure of the flesh," Riff Raff replied evenly, "he never had any intention of returning."

"Indeed he did, slave, the fact is that my son and I have a telepathic link, and none knew this until this day," The king said icily, his dark eyes slipping over Riff Raff, before moving to Magenta, "And what say you, maid?"

"I stand by what my brother said." Magenta replied automatically. It was the right thing to do, after all.

"Very well then," He said, rolling his shoulders, "Guilty," That one word made Magenta's heart stop - she was going to be killed, and it was bloody terrifying, "Off to the cages with you, you're execution will be tomorrow." The king waved then away; the captain took them both and lead them down a staircase.

He pushed them into seperate cages, smirking all the time. All of Transexual knew how close these two were, and dividing them only hours before they were to be publicly executed? It was cruel. But, the captain thought, they did kill the beloved prince, they deserved it.

The link Frank and his father, or any of the royal family members, had shared was a myth among Transexual mythology, because the paternal and maternal parties always knew when their children were in trouble; the subjects figured there had to be a reason.

Neither Riff Raff nor Magenta had ever set store on something as ridiculous as mythology or speculations, and it seemed as though that was their mistake.

"I'm sorry, sister," Riff Raff spoke in monotone, his hands clasped around the bars of his cage, "I should've controlled my emotions more."

"Yes, you should have," She replied, "And now we are in cages, awaiting our death." She was scared. She hugged herself as she leaned against the cold wall her. She found no comfort in her own embrace.

"I could still free you," Riff Raff said quietly, his eyes unwavering, "I could deny that you had any part to play in it."

"That is, brother, because I had no hand in your murder of the prince. He liked you." She folded her arms angrily. Anger - yes, anger gave her comfort, as odd as it seemed. She wanted to remain angry. At him, at Frank, at the king, at the royal guard, at reality, at everything.

"He never liked me!" Riff Raff yelled at her. Magenta glared at him.

"Do not yell at me because of your stupidity." She spat, turning her back to him.

"Do you wish for me to do it?" Riff Raff asked, "To let you go free."

"Brother, no one would believe you," Magenta's voice softened, "We are too close and friendly for anyone to think you would do something like that alone."

"I could save you." He sounded as though he was begging. She shook her red mane in the darkness - he only saw a shadow move.

"We started this life together, we will finish it so too." She decided, feeling as if it had a very nice, poetic sound to it.

"I never wanted any of this, sister, you must believe me on that!" He pleaded.

"I do believe that - you just succumbed to the human weakness of emotions, in the same manner that our lord succumbed to lust. You are a hypocrite, brother." She said coldly. He lowered his head in shame. She was right, of course, she was right most of the times.

When morning came, the captain of the guard and his men collected them. They were lead to a titanium stand, where poles had been erected with wires hanging from them in two nooses.

There was a large crowd of formally dressed Transexual beings in front of the stand - all came to see the execution of the traitors.

Riff Raff was forced into a heavy sack to cover his body, Magenta was allowed to keep her maid's uniform on. On Transexual, if you died in your worker's uniform, you die with dignity, or what little of it you had left, which wasn't much if you were to be executed.

The pair were still in cuffs when the strong wires were wrapped around their necks.

Riff Raff looked into the eyes of his beautiful sister, she looked back at him.

The floor opened, and the two fell, their bodies bouncing back due to the force of the wires.

Magenta was the first to die, forgiving both her brother and herself as she took her final breath and the blood stopped pumping through her veins.

Riff Raff's last thoughts were filled with regret.

. . .

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
